


comforts

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “It’s always been you,” Deucalion says one night as they lay together in bed, Stiles’ head resting on Deucalion’s shoulder as he draws mindless images over Deucalion’s chest.





	comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [always meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503290) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> a sort of follow up to "always meant to be".

“It’s always been you,” Deucalion says one night as they lay together in bed, Stiles’ head resting on Deucalion’s shoulder as he draws mindless images over Deucalion’s chest.

 

Stiles hums in inquiry, already half asleep. The rhythmic way Deucalion skims his fingers over Stiles’ back definitely doesn’t help him stay awake. It’s still so surprising to Deucalion, how trusting the boy is despite all the pain Deucalion made him endure.

 

His loyal, perfect mate. 

 

“It’s always been you for me,” Deucalion explains, “Even when I ran, when I killed and fought to survive, when I was miles away from you-- you were always there on my mind.” Deucalion looks down to catch Stiles looking back at him so much more alert than just a moment ago.

 

“I’ve caused you so much pain.” Deucalion cups Stiles’ cheek in his free hand, looks at this boy,  _ his boy and his mate _ , in wonder because he stayed. Even when Deucalion took the coward’s way out and fled, Stiles stayed. “I’ll never be able to repair the damage I’ve done to you, love, but I want you to know that there’s never been anyone else for me. Just you.Only ever you.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, so easy, too easy, accepting, “It’s always been you for me, too.”


End file.
